


Five Instances of Care Between the Hargreeves Children

by Creature_Ariel



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Caring, Child Abuse, Children, Drug Use, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Chronological, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creature_Ariel/pseuds/Creature_Ariel
Summary: Five unrelated stories describing the Hargreeves kids as... kids. The main theme is the siblings' unexpected way of showing care towards each other throughout their childhood. All siblings are featured.Shortest story contains 51 words, longest story contains 496.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Five Instances of Care Between the Hargreeves Children

**Author's Note:**

> I never watched "Inception" so I don't know how to do stuff. I hereby declare that the stories are in a non-chronological order and that it barely matters.

1.

Soil still covered Klaus’s arms. They twitched against each other, crossed on his chest. _Oh, so it was that bad today,_ Ben thought.  
“I made you tea.” he set the glass on the table loudly and smiled at his necromancer brother. Klaus fell into the armchair. They were 10 years old.

2.

They were given time to play on Saturdays.  
“Higher!” Allison squealed, “Higher, One, higher!”  
The wind striked at her face as Luther pushed the swing. The other siblings were minding their own business in the grass.  
“I’m trying, Three-” he pushed again, and Allison was flung forward, landing straight on her knees. Red blood colored the neon grass and the little superheroine let out a yelp.  
“Three, are you fine?” Luther lurched towards her, a look of horror on his face.  
Allison took a deep breath and counted to ten. She looked at her brother’s eyes. _Calm down, Three._ She patted the graze lightly, smearing the blood away.  
“It’s fine,” she limped forward, putting a hand on Luther’s shoulder, “I won’t tell dad.”

3.

Vanya played the violin. They all went training and Vanya played the violin. They came back from training and Vanya played the violin. It was their birthdays and Vanya played the violin. Ben tried killing himself for the first time and Vanya played the violin. Allison got much better at her powers and Vanya played the violin. Ben died and Vanya played the violin. Five went away and Vanya played the violin. Klaus went to rehab and went back and went to rehab and went back and went to rehab and then never came back again and Vanya played the violin.  
“Hey, what is it you’re playing?” Diego leaned on the doorframe, clearly fascinated.  
“La Capricieuse by Edward Elgar” Vanya said.  
“You’re so good.” he said.  
“Thanks.” Vanya whispered with a smile, and diego went away.

4.

“Five!” Klaus entered the home and lay down on the sofa next to his brother, “What are you reading?”  
“A physics paper about wormholes,” Five scooched away from Klaus, “And you’re bothering me. I intend to talk to dad tomorrow.”  
“Oh, somebody drank cranky juice again! If I was such a bother you’d teleport away from me. Just admit that you like me here.”  
“Somebody has been smoking pot again. You do know it harms your brain at that age, right? You’re 13. I know you can’t get any dumber than you already are, but still.”  
Klaus thought about sitting up in protest but decided against the idea. Patience seemed to work better with his brother.  
“Y’d’know that it settles down the dead, right? It clears them up a bit. Makes them mangable. The best thing I got against them right now,” Klaus nudged at Five’s paper from below, “So what are you planning to talk to Dad about?”  
“Time travel. I’m ready. He just doesn’t see it. I’m going to prove to him.”  
“What do you mean by prove?” Klaus asked.  
“I’ll show him everything I studied. He’ll have to know I’m ready.”  
“If he won’t shut you up before it…” Klaus sat up. “Look, you know I’m all about proving Dad wrong and showing everyone what a prick he is. Hell, I’m the only one around here who supports doing that. But it does seem dangerous, Fi-”  
“Klaus, I don’t need your advice, I know my powers best.”  
“I’m not trying to give you advice, it just seems dangerous. And you’d be an awful dead to be around.” Klaus chuckled.  
“Don’t worry, if I die I’ll try to get as far away from you as I can.” Five laughed.  
“If I die. Not when. So Five of you.” Klaus looked at his brother fondly, “So you’re planning on approaching him tomorrow at dinner?”  
“Yes. The only time I’ll be able to approach him.”  
“Be careful. He’s mad enough about everyone and everything already.”  
“Because you’re a drug addict.”  
“Because he’s an idiot.”  
“Yeah,” Five thought for a second, “Might be.”  
They sat in silence for a while. For some reason, Five didn’t go back to his study. It was such an ordinary night for the Hargreeves. Klaus had the feeling that no one in the house was truly sleeping. Five was studying, of course, and it was 3 A.M. Luther and Diego are probably training. Ben would be awake when he enters the room. Five thought of the same things. There was a comfort in not being alone at nights like these. They both hated this this house, but nights like these made you wish they’d last forever.  
“I think I’m going to bed, consecutive number.” Klaus got up.  
“Stop calling me that.” Five said as Klaus went away.  
“Good night! Don’t get too caught in your study.” Klaus called from away.  
“I’ll try to.” Five said, “Good night!”

5.

It was gory. It was gory and disgusting and quite frequently, bloody as well.  
“Push it harder!” Reginald would say.  
“I can’t anymore.”  
They discovered the power accidently when he was four. Ben was mad at Diego for accidentally spilling his cereal, which made the monster go out. It frightened Ben so badly that he peed his pants. That made the monster go back home. That’s what he called it when he was young, “the monster going back home”. He didn’t call it like that anymore. Now, every practice the sweat soaked through his clothes. He was never hungry but he had to eat twice as much as his brothers. He was scared of every little thing that could frighten him, because even though he was the best at controlling his powers, he never wanted the monster to come. He was never particularly sad, or happy, or angry, and he thought that it might be good. At the end of each training session he was waited for by a fresh towel, warm water, and a pile of clean comfy clothes. There was also a pile of comic books, with nothing too scary, gory or crude.  
“Thank you.” he would say.  
Diego and Klaus would both look up from the comic books they read. Each time they would look surprised.  
“What for?”

**Author's Note:**

> 4th story note: I don't really believe Klaus was addicted to drugs at that point in his life yet. But it does fit Five to say that, doesn't it? Poor Five, though, only one day before he disappears.
> 
> I started writing this intending to write a full story about Ben and Klaus. The story began with the first paragraph. Somehow, it evolved into this. I'm glad it did. I'm thinking of using this "Five Instances of..." format more with the Hargreeves. Tell me what you think!
> 
> Hope you like it and hope you're doing well! Lots of love, everyone.


End file.
